


Acceptance

by barnaby317



Series: Confessions of a Supergirl [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eliza's accepting, F/F, KALEX love, if Barry and Iris can why not Alex and Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnaby317/pseuds/barnaby317
Summary: Eliza comes to town for Thanksgiving and finds she has more than a few things to be thankful for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have this really big thing about being accepted for who you are, especially by your own parents and I don't imagine Eliza being the type to be nasty about Alex's sexuality, I can't wait to see how they do it in S02E08...
> 
> **Edited to include: Yay Eliza was accepting in S02E08!!!**
> 
> Oooh and brain worked overtime... two in one day...
> 
> PS I didn't mean for this to be longer than Maggie's...

“Hey” Alex said softly as she crept up behind Kara in the small closed in bedroom “so Mom was totally wigging out in there.”

Kara chuckled “what did she forget?”

“The chocolate pecan pie.” Kara turned to her in horror and Alex laughed at the look “she’s gone out to get the groceries.”

“Which is why you’re in here?”

Alex nodded and leaned in to kiss Kara “we have a free moment or five, without worrying about my mother interrupting us.”

Kara smiled and initiated another kiss “how were things today with J’onn?”

Alex sighed “he was right, M’gann’s blood is turning him.”

Kara stepped away and finished storing Eliza’s luggage in the corner “did you invite him for Thanksgiving?”

“Yeah” Alex sat on the edge of the bed “I thought of the whole two birds, one stone thing, hoping we could tell them together.”

Kara smirked “hoping his calming influence will stop her overreacting?”

“God” She flopped back onto the mattress with a thump “I don’t even want to tell her because even though I’m getting close to thirty, my mother still scares me.”

“And why do I scare you Alexandra?” Eliza asked from the edge of the privacy screen.

“Ah” Alex sat up straight and glared at Kara “a little warning she was back?”

Kara shrugged and smirked “band-aids always come off easier in one stroke.”

“Okay girls” Eliza rested her hands on her hips “what’s going on? And why do I suddenly feel like I’m not going to like what I’m about to hear?”

“Okay Mom” Alex stood and pushed her mother gently in the direction of the couch “you probably want to sit down for this.”

Kara sat gently on the couch beside Eliza as Alex sat on the arm beside her “we have something to tell you.”

Eliza nodded “if it’s about the two of you, I already know.”

“Um” Alex stammered “how?”

“Were you trying to hide it?” Eliza chuckled “you’ve always been obvious about the way you feel for Kara.”

Alex shook her head in confusion “I didn’t even know I was gay until two months ago.”

Eliza’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and looked to Kara “what about you?”

“ME?” Kara pointed to herself “not gay, more like open to anything.”

“So Pan.” Eliza nodded “that’s good, gives you options.”

“Mom” Alex cried in indignation “how do you even know these things?”

Eliza laughed at the shock so evident on her daughter’s face “oh honey, I’m a scientist.”

“And you’re okay with this?” Kara asked tentatively.

“Oh absolutely” Eliza nodded and slapped her thighs before standing “I couldn’t think of anyone better since she already knows all of your secrets.”

Alex turned to Kara as her mother strode over to the island and began preparing things for the pies “I can’t believe she’s okay with it.”

Eliza heard her and stopped what she was doing “did you really think I wouldn’t be?”

Alex shrugged “yeah” she admitted quietly.

“Oh Alex.”

Kara spoke up, seeing the struggle within Alex “she didn’t want to tell you that she was even gay.”

Eliza came back to the couch and stopped in front of Alex “did you really think you couldn’t come to me with this?”

“It’s not that I didn’t want to come to you, it’s that I didn’t want to be a disappointment.”

“Oh honey” Eliza repeated “I am so sorry that you feel that way.” She sat back down on the couch but in the place Kara created for her next to Alex “there is nothing about you that I am disappointed in. Your sexuality is definitely not an issue.” Alex turned away as she felt tears spring to her eyes “oh honey, I am so sorry you felt you couldn’t tell me this and maybe it is partly my fault but Alex, it will be okay. We created this environment where you got pushed into the background and I am so sorry.”

“Thanks Mom.”

“No matter what Alex, you are my child and I love you.” Kara smiled at Eliza “you too Kara.”

“Thanks Eliza.” Kara slipped off the couch to stand before Alex, resting her arms limply over Alex’s shoulders “see, it’s fine.” Alex smiled as the tears finally spilled over “we all accept you for who you are and I love you.”

“Exactly” Eliza added “we accept you Alex, I accept you.”

Alex nodded as she stood in Kara’s embrace snuggling her chin against the Kryptonians shoulder “I love you too. Both of you.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Brain... comments, think you know the deal by now... still can't be bothered with your hateful words... don't bother leaving them on my works!


End file.
